How's this for Power?
by Axelicious Roxorpantz
Summary: I'm not worthless! I'M NOT!" What happens when too many times Demyx is told he's worthless? Read to find out. Horrible summary I know.. Rated for some language and violence. One Shot.


**Ok, so This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so please be nice if and when you review! Anyway, I was just chillin' in my apartment, when this idea popped into my head. Ok, so it was more like a small movie playing in my head and I was watching it going, "Holy shit... I need to write this down..." and this is the end result!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts! If I did, Axel and Demyx would definitely NOT be dead. Sora and Kairi would be. But anywho, Kingdom Hearts is belong to Squeenix and Disney. Not me..**

**How's That, For Power?**

Demyx's fists were clenched tightly by his sides in an attempt to not verbally lash out at the person yelling at him. That person happened to be Saix.

"Nine, you're worthless. Your fighting skills are equal to that of a child. In fact, that's what you are. A child, a worthless, powerless, helpless and hopeless child. Kingdom hearts, I don't know why the Superior has let you stay this long!" Saix's words dripped out like venom. Demyx was biting back tears, he wasn't worthless! Saix used one hand and shoved Demyx into the wall and walked past him without another word.

'_I'm not worthless! I'm not powerless…. I may not be the greatest fighter around, but….' _

"Demyx!" Demyx snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the direction of the voice. He saw Larxene walking down the hall towards him.

"The hell's the matter with you Demyx?" She asked nonchalantly with one hand on her hip. He sighed, he didn't like anyone really knowing what was bothering him, nor did he want Larxene to see him cry, but he was so angry about Saix, he told her in hopes of receiving a good reply… He was wrong.

"So he called you worthless, helpless and powerless? Well… I completely agree! You don't have a weapon of any sort."

"I do too have a weapon! Its-" He was cut off.

"It's a fucking guitar! It doesn't fight, it plays music and even that's horrible!" Larxene taunted. Demyx's eyes were getting hot, he was going to cry in any second. He shook his head before looking back up and Larxene and yelling,

"Fuck you! I'm not worthless! I can fight! And it's called a _Sitar_, stupid!" Not being able to be around anyone else at the moment, he took off into a dark portal and disappeared.

Demyx sat on his bed, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, but he sat in silence.

'_What's everyone's issue?! So I don't particularly like fighting, what of it? I'm still a valuable member in the Organization! …' _He silently reassured himself for an hour or so before there was a knock at his door, followed by an attempt to open it that wasn't successful due to it being locked. Hastily, he wiped his tears away and put on a straight face.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me DemDem! Open up will ya?" Axel's voice called from beyond his locked door. Demyx made sure he face was clean of any sort of moisture before getting up and unlocking and opening the door. Axel stood in the doorway for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"So, can I come in, or are ya gonna stand in the doorway and gawk at my sexiness? Either one works for me-"

"What do you want Axel?" Demyx cut in. He wasn't in the mood to play around or be funny. As much as he wanted to get his mind off of the constant torment from the other Organization members, he just couldn't let it go just yet.

"Jeeze… Talk about shot down… I was just wondering if you wanted to go to New Orleans with Roxas and me. We're gonna get frikken wasted and covered in those awesome Mardi Gras beads! We got the day off from our missions and we got Xigbar to cover for yours today. So I guess, I'm not really asking if you want to go, rather telling you to get yourself ready to go!" he said explanatively, but cheerfully at the same time. "But I guess if you're in a bad mood, which I can tell you are, you don't have to go…" Axel added with a slight puppy eyed look.

Demyx sighed, going to New Orleans sounded awesome. Especially if Axel and Roxas were going, and it would definitely get him to momentarily forget Saix and Larxene. Plus, Axel's face was ridiculously cute. He put a smile on his face and replied,

"Axel, that sounds awesome. I'd love to go! When do we leave?" he asked. Axel smirked,

" I knew you couldn't resist the eyes! Yeah, we're gonna take off in a few minutes, we just gotta meet Roxas in his room. Got it memorized?" He said. Demyx couldn't help but chuckle,

"Alright!" he said cheerfully. He shut his door and walked with Axel down the hall. Roxas' room was on the 8th floor of the castle, while his was on the 4th along with Axel's. They were walking towards the elevator when Xemnas crossed their path.

"Eight, Nine." He nodded to each respectively, " Wait, Nine, where is it that you think you are going? You have a mission to complete in Hollow Bastion do you not? So why is it that you are here with Eight and not there?" he asked in a bored, yet aggravated tone. Demyx winced,

"Um.. Well I-"

"Xigbar is covering his mission today. He said that was fine with him. That's why." Axel interjected. He wanted Demyx to hang out with him and Roxas today, and he wasn't going to let anybody ruin it.

"I see. So not only is Nine powerless, he shirks his work off for someone else to do for him. I despise that. This Organization is to be feared by all, to be all powerful and unstoppable. However, I don't see you being a part of that force, Nine… I see you as making us look weak, vulnerable, and downright 

unsightly." Xemnas' voice was harsh and full of malice. Demyx hung his head, now even his Superior was trash talking him. Maybe he really was worthless…

Axel couldn't stand what he was hearing. His Superior was berating Demyx for no reason! He put his hand on Demyx's shoulder,

"Superior! Sir I don't think you understand, Demyx is a great addition to this Organization! If it weren't for him, Luxord wouldn't have joined us, nor would the Dancer Nobodies behave and obey us! I-" Xemnas cut him off,

" Don't cross me Eight." He turned his gaze back to Demyx, "I would strongly suggest you get your mission complete. Now. If I see your worthless hide still here in 5 minutes, consider yourself-" Xemnas' words were cut off due to Demyx's fist making contact with his nose.

"I'M NOT WORTHLESS!!" Demyx screamed. He summoned his sitar and glared at his Superior who was getting back up off the floor. He had been caught off guard by Demyx's punch, he never had needed to worry about getting attacked by his own Organization, well, today he did. All Axel could do was stare. Demyx just punched the Superior. He had just assaulted Xemnas!

"Demyx! What the hell?!" Axel said in disbelief, yeah, he hated what Xemnas had been saying too, but to actually _punch_ him? Was Demyx insane? He looked over at his friend and did a double take, there he was, his sitar summoned and ready to strike, Demyx had it hoisted up over his shoulder like Saix would with his claymore. But what got Axel's attention was Demyx's face. The expression he wore was completely foreign to Demyx's normal attitude. He looked like he could kill someone. And that someone looked to be Xemnas.

"I'm. NOT. Worthless. I'm NOT! I'M NOT!!" Demyx screamed at Xemnas again, starting to swing his sitar down on what would be Xemnas' midsection. It would've made contact, had Axel not grabbed and pulled the stunned Superior backwards and out of the way. The sitar crashed into the floor, but it didn't break, instead the floor beneath it broke apart with shaking force. The redhead and his boss could only stare at the blonde they thought couldn't hurt anyone. His face was distorted with undeniable rage. It seemed as if he didn't even recognize them anymore, just targets to destroy. They were shaken from their stupor when Demyx stood back upright and slammed a power chord on his sitar, sending a tidal wave of water over the two of them.

They were washed backwards 8 or 9 feet down the hall until their bodies smashed into the wall. Axel and Xemnas both had the air knocked out of them, and were gasping for breath as Demyx stalked over towards them. His face twisted with anger,

"How was that? Was that strong enough for you?!" he called out, still walking towards them.

"D-d-Demyx…." Axel breathed out before he and Xemnas were thrown down the next hallway by another sitar summoned wave.

Down the hallway, Saix came to investigate the sounds of screaming and what sounded like a torrential downpour of water. The sight that met his eyes was shocking. His Superior and Axel were soaking wet and looked completely out of it, and Demyx was standing there looking like a maniac. Not needing an explanation, he summoned his claymore and sprinted toward the crazed blonde with a cry of battle, his eyes glowing yellow.

Demyx looked up at the new sound. He saw Saix rushing him and smirked. _'Just the fucker I wanted to see….' _He thought. He struck another chord in Saix's direction sending a wall of water towards the berserker. Saix however braced for the attack and slammed his claymore into the ground in front of him and held on to it as the water raced past him. He looked back at Demyx after the water was gone, but Demyx was no longer there, he had a split second to look up as Demyx's sitar came crashing down on his forehead. Saix's hold on his weapon was lost as he was sent sprawling down the hall, blood running from the gash on his head. He looked up to hear Demyx laughing lowly,

"Whaddya know? X really does mark the spot!" He laughed again, sending chills up Axel's spine. What happened to Demyx? Why was he attacking everyone? He stood up partially and summoned his chakrams. He didn't want to hurt Demyx, but at this rate, he was going to die by Saix's hands. He successfully got his chakrams, but his fire was nonexistent, he was soaked to the bone and when that waterlogged, he couldn't generate the body heat he needed to be able to summon his fire. He looked hopelessly on as Demyx's sitar collided with the side of Saix's head sending the Luna Diviner flying into the side wall, smashing through it.

"Now who's worthless?! Huh, Saix?! Who is now?!" He yelled into the new hole in the wall. Xemnas watched unbelieving. Saix was getting knocked around by Demyx? He never thought it possible. Of course he never thought he would get assaulted by 9 either. He stood to his feet as he watched Axel summon his chakrams. Good, at least he understood what had to be done. He summoned his Aerial blades and started towards the sitar player, dripping water with every step. Demyx heard the squishing soggy sound of wet shoes walking and turned his head to the right to see Xemnas walking towards him, a look in his eyes that could only mean one thing: Imminent death. He glared hatred in the Superior's direction and struck another note on his sitar.

Upon hearing the sounds on the strings, Xemnas and Axel steadied themselves for another wave of water, but the wave never came, instead, multiple water clones popped up all around them. At another note strummed by Demyx, the clones all simultaneously attacked the 1st and 8th members. Axel blocked the clones as best he could with his chakrams, but the water just drove through them and knocked him flat on his ass. He looked up one last time, then everything went black as two watery fists came crashing into his face.

Xemnas managed to destroy one clone completely but was tripped and taken down to the floor by three more when they grabbed his legs. He landed on his chest and let out a gasp as they air was knocked out of him, yet again. Demyx let his clones continue to beat his Superior while he turned his 

attention back to the hole in the wall where Saix lay unconscious from the previous impact. He laughed darkly and sauntered on down the hall.

"Ooohh Larxene!" he called out in a singsong voice. He really wanted to kill that bitch most of all. She never had a good word for anyone. Even when Axel remembered her birthday and got her flowers, she chewed him out and was a complete bitch to him. And all he had done was get her flowers for her birthday and she burned them, and tried to electrocute him. He paused for a moment and stopped walking. He looked back down the hall. Xemnas was by now, unconscious. A few feet away from him lay Axel unconscious with blood leaking out of his nose and mouth. His eyes watered a bit. All Axel had done was try to talk some sense into him… He then looked to the hole in the wall where one of Saix's booted feet stuck out.

"What Demyx-……." Came Larxene's voice, then a dark portal opened and all she could do was stare. Xemnas and Axel were unconscious in the hallway, covered in water and bleeding. And there was Demyx, looking ragged, and his sitar with blood on the base of it.

"What did you do?!" she cried out disbelievingly, but she didn't see the clone behind her and it knocked her to the floor. She looked up at Demyx. If there had been any sort of remorse on his face, it was history, replaced by his rage of lunacy. He smiled in way that Larxene thought looked evil,

"So, wanna see how my 'fucking guitar' works as a weapon, bitch?" he asked mockingly, while raising his sitar once more above his shoulders. Larxene's eyes were huge, she watched as Demyx brought down the giant blue instrument, then reality snapped back to her, and she sent out a bolt of electricity, which made contact with Demyx's body. With a cry of pain, he dropped to his knees and dropped his sitar. She took the opportunity to get up and summon her throwing knives and readied herself to fight the water wielder. Demyx looked up at Larxene through the top of his eyes and glared, then stood back to his full height, picking up his sitar in the process.

"See , Larxene?" he said while gesturing to the knocked out members of the organization, "I'm not worthless. I'm not powerless, I'm not hopeless, nor am I helpless!" he yelled as he struck chord and sent water in her direction in the shape of a giant battering ram type thing. She jumped out of the way, not caring to get wet, if she was soaked, conducting electricity would shock her as well as her opponent. She took a running charge at him, and threw her knives three at a time from each hand. Demyx managed to dodge most of them, except two which stuck into his body.

"Ahhhrrg!" he let out a groan of pain as one knife wedged itself into the shoulder socket of his left arm, the other lodged itself in upper right thigh. He was knocked back a few steps by the two knives, and was knocked back a few more and onto his ass when Larxene came barreling into him, landing a good, solid punch to his face, breaking his nose almost instantly. He winced as he heard the cartilage crack and break and felt the warm blood run down his face, but cried out when she started to pump electricity through his body.

His eyes widened, but he then regained his dark, angry mask when he reached up, with difficulty, and managed to wrap his hand around the Savage Nymph's throat. It was her turn for her eyes 

to get huge when she felt her breath stop as the water wielder cut off her air supply. She stopped the electricity and focused on prying Demyx's hand off from around her neck.

"I hate you, Larxene. I hope you die…" he struggled to say while fighting off the urge to slip into unconsciousness. He reached his other hand up and placed it on her chest, he loosened his grip on her neck, but it wasn't over yet. After getting the hold on her neck loosened, Larxene's eyes started to go back to normal size, but when right back when she coughed up water. She tried breathing in again, but only seemed to suck in water. Below her, Demyx was smiling while keeping his hand pressed to her chest. He leaned up to her ear and whispered,

"So.. How's it feel to drown?" he asked while summoning water and slowly filling the blonde's lungs up with it. He fell back to the floor unconscious, his hand leaving Larxene's chest which ended her drowning session. She fell to the floor coughing up water and trying to breath, but she too fell into unconsciousness.

Xigbar and Roxas looked at the hallway of the 4th floor of the castle in shock and horror. Four bodies of their friends lay on the floor, all of them surrounded by water. They looked to each other in disbelief.

"Dude…."

"What happened? Why would Demyx do this?" Roxas asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I think he kept his anger pent up too long.. And this is the end result of being constantly reprimanded for the same shit over and over…." Xigbar said, his voice too was quiet. Roxas walked over to Demyx and knelt down. Then looked over to Xemnas, who had blood leaking from his face.

"Boss is gonna turn him into a Dusk for this… if not just kill him on the spot…" he breathed. Xigbar crossed his arms before replying,

"Well, I can't really blame the little guy… I mean, he was told almost every day by somebody that he was worthless and needed to be booted outta the Organization.. I'd probably snap too…Still.."

Roxas' eyes lit up. "I know how to fix this. Both of us agree that Demyx had a pretty valid reason for doing this. Not that I necessarily agree with how he carried it out, but I don't want him to die for it."

Xigbar quirked his eyebrow, "How exactly are you gonna fix this? He damn near killed Xemnas, Axel, Larxene, and Saix. Unless you have a way to make it so it never happened then….. You gotta be kidding me.." he said as the realization hit him.

Roxas smirked, "Yep, Namine can erase these memories from their hearts and minds. And all we have to do is clean up the mess here."

"How you gonna explain all their wounds then? I agree that'd be the best course of action, but seriously Dude, how we gonna cover for them?" Xigbar asked while walking over to the youngest member in the Organization. Roxas sighed, he really didn't know.

"Maybe Namine could make a memory of them getting them during a sparring session… I'll go get her, but can you seriously hurry up and start cleaning up all the water? No one else has discovered this yet, and it'd be best to keep it that way." Roxas said then disappeared in a portal, not leaving the Number 2 in the Organization any time to protest.

Xigbar grumbled something about Demyx owing him big time and went to find, heavy duty mops, and towels. Then it hit him, move the bodies off of the floor and then open a giant space rift over the space of the floor so all the water would fall through and have the other end of the rift open outside somewhere.

'_Seems easy enough.' _He thought, then started moving everyone into the hole in the wall where Saix lay. Not too long after Xigbar began moving them, Roxas ported back into the room accompanied by Namine. Xigbar looked up,

"Pardon the mess..You missed one helluva party.." he remarked flatly. Namine looked around at the mess and sighed,

"Roxas already told me what happened." She said dolefully. Roxas asked Xigbar what he was doing, then nodded in understanding when the Freeshooter explained his idea. Xigbar was in the process of moving Axel when the Flurry was jostled awake,

"Wh-What the hell..?" he managed to get out before Xigbar looked down at him,

" Sorry Dude. I need you to stay asleep a while longer." He said before punching the redhead in the side of the head, effectively knocking his lights out once more earning him a quiet "Doh!" from Axel, then continued dragging his limp body into the new side room Demyx had created with Saix's body. After all the members were moved, he proceeded with his space rift plan to clear the floor, while Roxas and Namine went to the dispatched members. She concentrated hard and put her hand on each of their heads respectively and rearranged their memories.

A while later after all of Roxas and Xigbar's plans were all fulfilled, they moved each member back to their rooms letting them wake up on their own.

--

Demyx sat in his room strumming notes on his sitar, making sure to write down any good melodies he came up with. He wasn't coming up with very many though. He couldn't place it, but something was tugging at the back of his mind. He didn't know what it was, but it was disconcerting to him. After a half an hour of pondering, he still couldn't place it and decided it was nothing and went about strumming the strings once more.

**OK, how was that? Please, press the button right down there that says "submit review" do it, and I'll give you some Muffins-That-Never-Were!**


End file.
